Twinning
by chikatheneko
Summary: A Malfoy or a Potter is the question everyone in the story is worried so what to do with her? Until things are revealed and friendships are formed. Enemies may become friends,friends may become enemies, and family will not be blood. Past family friendships both hurting and saving this mystery child. This story tells what happens to an outcast child and how everyone reacts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Arrival**

It was her first year along with her brother draco's. The hogwarts train was active with laughter. Everyone was happy except one girl who only felt fear and anxiety. She stayed alone away from everyone tucked into a corner; her legs were tucked in against her chest as she hugged herself. She had long blond curly hair and shinning bright green eyes. Nobody bothered her the whole way to hogwarts not even her brother. They seemed not to notice her existence amongst the splendor. She looked like a picture of beautiful sadness. Her eyes full of a deep sadness like poles of depression. She felt so alone and nobody seemed to care.

When they left the train to see hagrid she did not seemed surprised like the other first years. She just watched and followed the directions given. Her mind was in another place; no matter how hard she tried she could think of no positives. She climbed into the boat with several other first years. They rowed across the lake towards Hogwarts. It was breath taking and even she could not deny it. The lights twinkling in the distance were mesmerizing to her. She soon arrived at hogwarts only worsening her fear. Anxiety began to set in along with despair. She was then dropped off with Mcgonagall and she felt a feeling of admiration as she stared at the professor. She was scared, but faced her fear without anyone ever knowing she was afraid.

Mcgonagall lead them to the great hall. Her face calculating as she looked them all over. She had already seen her brothers fights with harry. She had the feeling Mcgonagall was aware of the conflict. This escaped her mind as the doors to the great hall swung open and she filled in with the other first years. She did not speak like the other first years did. She only walked with her head held high and proper posture as she had been taught. The sorting hat sang and then Mcgonagall began to read of names of students to try on the sorting hat. She was so worried about what would happen if she did not make it into slytherin. She then argued with herself that she should not want to be in the same house as her father. She finally decided that slytherin was not her place. She was not all that ambitious she just disliked punishment.

After draco had been called she heard her name called by professor Mcgonagall. The voice sounded like death as it spoke "Aillie (I lee is how it is pronounced) Jasmine Malfoy". Her blood ran cold as she stepped up towards the sorting hat. She gulped hard as it was placed on top her head. Suddenly the voice of the sorting hat filled the great hall. "How interesting! Hmmm very interesting". Fear over took her as contemplated the possibility of what the sorting hat could see. The thought 'Oh god please don't find out' passed through her head. It was to late to take it back as the shorting hate shouted "what secret? Ohh well nevermind that I need to pick your house. You are obviously secretive perhaps Slytherin? Ohh you are also incredibly smart. Are you a ravenclaw? Ohh even more so loyal maybe you are a hufflepuff. HMMMM I KNOW YOU STAND FOR WHAT IS RIGHT AND YOU ARE BRAVE! GRYFFINDOR!". She then felt her heart sink and she then had the hat ripped from her head. The twins screamed "OH MY GOD WE GOT A MALFOY! THE PRINCESS OF SLYTHERIN! HA!". They jumped up and down mockingly. She looked at the floor choked up and scared. The gasps of surprise and mutters filled the great hall. Fallowed by loud clapping from every house apart from slytherin. She did not dare to look up to see her brothers expression. Then she forced herself to sit down at the Gryffindor table. She received a few friendly hellos and then stared at her empty plate. Nobody continued to talk to her sensing her distress. Her brother sat across the hall with an expression that would make you think someone had just been killed. After the feast ended she was lead upstairs and told the password. The only person who had been sorted in a similar fashion to her was Harry. She soon snuggled into her dorm bed and sunk into a deep sleep after the thoughts whirled through her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NIGHTMARE**

 **WARNING CONTENT IS GRAPHIC AND FOR MATURE ADULTS ONLY**

As she slept her fear, despair, anxiety, and depression formed exactly what she wished would not happen. As all the other Gryffindor girls slumbered in a deep and peaceful sleep she experienced terror. She was in her room the lights dim and it was burning hot. She looked up from her bed and saw her father standing there grinning. She knew something was about to happen. Then the words curcio escaped his lips as his wand pointed towards her. It was in slow motion for her as she watched the words pass from his lips. The an agonizing pain enveloped her body. It felt like fire was burning her skin, knifes stabbing her in the stomach, and like every cell in her body was exploding. She heard loud screaming and amongst the torment did not realize it was her own. She was crumpled into a ball as sweat covered her body. Soon it ended and the words that came from his lips caused even more fear. "This is how it feels to be a Gryffindor! This is what you deserve! Don't think you will get off that easy!". He cast the imperius curse on her and she tried her hardest to resist. It was no use and her eyes fogged over. She knew what was happening as she could see everything, but had no control. He then looked down at her with a sickening look of lust. A look a father should never wear towards his daughter He muttered a hushed "Strip slowly and turn slowly for me." This sent a shiver up her spine as she slowly stripped down. The second command was even more sick "tell me everything you feel as I violate you. You dirty whore". She then slowly turns in a circle and sobs out the words " I-I'm n-no-not a whore". It was a feeble attempt to correct him and only earned amusement. He then pinned her on the bed and squeezed her wrists painfully. She squirmed under his weight and his silky voice spoke. "I am going to let go and you are going to touch yourself." The sobs rolled out again and she then sputtered for air. He let go of her wrists and her hands moved to touch herself. One grouping her left breast and flicking the nipple. The other moved to her pussy and stuck a few fingers inside her hole. Only to pull them out seconds later and rub her clit. As she rubbed she begged "daddy please n-no let me stop. I-I don't like this." Her body betrayed her of course as the juices leaked down to the bed. He grinned "Oh you don't? Then why are you so wet hmm?". He walked closer and did not give her time to respond. He then ripped her hands away and said "stop rubbing so I can fuck up your dirty cunt." He then cast a spell to call his cock to grow three inches wide and twelve inches thick. The grin never seemed to leave his face as he spread her legs. He then slowly pushed inside her. He painfully thrusted in and blood was now coating his cock heavily. Her whimpers seemed to only egg him on as he then began to thrust harder. The bed rocked and the blood spread down to her knees. "OH SO FUCKING TIGHT" he groaned as he released into her womb. He then let her go and smiled. "Go ahead run and hide at hogwarts I'll still find you." She then did just that running out her room into the hallway. She had planned to be in her hallway, but instead fell into a black abyss. It seemed never ending as she feel and then she awoke with a start. She had beads of sweat coating her whole body. It had been so realistic and felt so real. She then slowly sobbed. She knew the dreams only happened cause she knew that her father would do that. Part of her wished it was her imagination. As she sobbed the night passed and turned into morning. She had now reverted back to normal or as normal as she could get.


	3. Chapter 3

**Schedule information**

Her schedule all classes are with harry

 _Monday_

 _9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-10:45: Charms  
10:45-11:00: Break  
11:00-12:00: History of Magic  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-1:15: Break  
1:15-2:15: Transfiguration  
2:15-2:30: Break  
2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
3:30-6:00: Break  
6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Tuesday_ _  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-10:45: Charms  
10:45-11:00: Break  
11:00-12:00: Herbology  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-1:15: Break  
1:15-2:15: Transfiguration  
2:15-2:30: Break  
2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
3:30-6:00: Break  
6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Wednesday_ _  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-10:45: Charms  
10:45-11:00: Break  
11:00-12:00: Herbology  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-1:15: Break  
1:15-2:15: Transfiguration  
2:15-2:30: Break  
2:30-3:30: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
3:30-6:00: Break  
6:00-8:00: Dinner  
12:00-1:00: Astronomy_

 _Thursday_ _  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-10:45: Charms  
10:45-11:00: Break  
11:00-12:00: Herbology  
12:00-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-1:15: Break  
1:15-2:15: Transfiguration  
2:15-2:30: Break  
2:30-3:15: Defense Against the Dark Arts  
3:15-3:30: Break  
3:30-4:30: Flying  
4:30-6:00: Break  
6:00-8:00: Dinner_

 _Friday_ _  
9:00-9:30: Breakfast  
9:30-9:45: Break  
9:45-12:00: Potions (Double block)  
12-1:00: Lunch  
1:00-6:00: Free Block  
6:00-8:00: Dinner_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonding**

The nightmare had more then faded when morning came. She looked over her schedule and sighed in detest. She had morning classes which she hated the most. She never was an "early bird". Of course this did not matter because it was hours before classes were even starting. Her stomach giving a low growl Aillie decided to go to breakfast in the great hall. She walked in to see nobody there except her and the weasley twins. Being a twin herself she felt she could relate. Her and Draco could finish each others sentences and always had an idea of what the other was thinking. She walked over careful not to be seen. For her own sake it was best not to get in trouble or at least that is what she believed. She sat down next to them nervously and said a quit hello. They turned their heads to acknowledge her and all at once the started to bombard her with questions.

Fred and George both asked at once " Is your family really as ...well ...evil as they say? Do you like being in Gryffindor? Do you wish you were in Slytherin? How will your father react when he finds out?". It seemed as though they had been dying to ask by the they blurted it all out in thirty seconds. Aillie looked down at the table trying to mask her emotions. It did not work of course she always had both the worst and best luck at times. She was not sure which thi was as she carefully choose her words. She attempted to ignore the twins look of pity as she spoke " Well umm _I guess_ I like Gryffindor I just don't have very many friends. I would not say all my family members are evil. They are more misguided then anything. I am unsure about the Slytherin thing. I mean I know it is not where I belong. I don't fit in there, but if I was my father would not get angry with me. My father would not be pleased at all to hear I am in Gryffindor...". The sadness in these words only made both Fred and George feel extreme guilt. She then ate her food slowly as they glanced up at her every now and then.

Suddenly after she was a little more then half done eating they picked her off the group by her shoulders. They carried her into the nearest secret passage way. There they he put down the previously wriggling girl. She then relaxed and took in her environment; it was a small passage way that looked almost cave like. The only lighting there was is the light now coming from both Fred and george's wands. It was more then damp with a chilly breeze as they slowly walked. She was to terrified to ask questions. Being so used to her father's treatment towards her made her assume the worst. Then they pulled out a paper that in the lighting she could not see what it was. They smiled cheerily and evilly. "We have a plan. Aillie we know you are upset about something, so we wanted to cheer you up. We will prank anyone you want in the whole building and you are going to help! So what do you say?". Her mouth was hanging open in shock as she nodded her head. A look of genuine happiness spreading across her face.

"So who are we pranking?" the twins asked eagerly. She sat in deep thought till she had choose exactly who. "Let's prank profesor snape!". The twins were shocked that she knew who he was it was only her first day here after all. She saw the look of shock and elaborated "He is mine and Draco's god father". The look of shock only got worse as they then traveled through several different passageways and classrooms. Finally they reached Snape's classroom and he was no where to be seen. Fred handed George a piece of paper and told him to keep watch. He then drug Aillie into the room and smirked. "We have some fireworks, dungbombs, and thing of magical glue" he said as he pulled them all up. Quickly Aillie grabbed the glue and put some on his seat and on the bottoms of all his potions and potions materials before putting them back down. She then put glue on the back of his chair as well. The glue was invisible, but very strong making it perfect for pranking others. Then she placed down both the dungbombs and fireworks. She lit the fireworks and and that exact moment George shouted "He is around the corner!". All three of them fled leaving no evidence that it was them. They then ran all the way back to the great hall through the various passageways and classrooms. Hours had passed and they shoveled down some more food before heading to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**First Day of Class**

After breakfast Aillie arrived on time for her Charms class with professor Flitwick. She had to listen to professor Flitwick's boring introduction to the class. She never imagined one class could be so mind numbingly boring. She looked around the class to see the other first years also looking as though they were those most boring circumstances of their lives. She noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting near each other despite the boys apparently not liking her. She was envious of the friendships and bonds they already had. She wondered who she had; she chalked it up to Draco and possibly the twins. That seemed horribly bleak and depressing even to her. The person who always tried to force herself to see the good in everything and everyone; she often tried to force herself to see good in her father as well.

Finally she decided that she wanted to make some more friends and began to talk to people around her. Her first pick being Hermione Granger. She was anxious about it, but it seemed that Hermione was as well. "Hello Hermione" her voice said in a sugar sweet tone. Hermione had a look of both shock and anxiety visible on her face. "H- hello Aillie" she said hermione shakily. There was no doubt that this was from all the horrible things she had been told about her family. Yes the majority of it was true for the adults, but Aillie felt that there was no reason it should apply to her or Draco. Her eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated this. Then Aillie smiled as she had been taught. She never showed how she really felt she just swallowed her emotions back. "Nice to meet you Hermione maybe we could study together some time". At these words Hermione's face lit up with happiness. To be completely honest Aillie knew all her books front to back and much more. She was much more talented then Hermione and knew more as well, but she wanted no attention or credit for it. As they talked forever and discussed everything there was to study and even other books they could learn from both of them seemed to be elated. Class was soon to end, yet she still felt this intense need to talk to Harry.

She finally made it into a conversation as Hermione nagged both Ron and Harry to study. She smiled "Hermione don't worry about it they will get their studying I promise. No way anyone would just completely fail all there classes". She looked exasperated at this suggestion. Both Ron and Harry nodded in agreement. Like Aillie Harry felt this strange need to be around her. He then began to talk to Aillie "I was wondering if you like it here in Gryffindor and if you have made any friends yet?". It seemed simple enough of a question. As she nodded slowly and replied "Well I love it here and I've made friends with the twins and Hermione". Harry and ron got into a deep conversation about Fred and George after he said that it was great she was making friends.

Soon class ended and they all were exhausted. She knew she had in a day made five new friends (Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and george). She then made it to History of Magic with professor bins. This was even more boring then Charms; although charms did have some interesting aspects. She listened to Professor bins babble about goblin history and even the founders of Hogwarts. It was nothing she did not already know. She sat at her desk slowly transfiguring a piece of paper into a beautiful metal hair piece. It had a ruby gems as the decoration of the wings along with small diamonds. Then she gave it a beautiful body which was all black along with the edges of the antennas she added were small and delicate with little dents. She then cast a few charms which made the wings flutter back and forth and the gems sparkle. She made the body from little legs which curved around to form a clip. She had been so preoccupied with what she was doing she had not noticed that the whole class had been staring at her. The looks of astonishment made her uncomfortable. She then muttered a prompt I'm sorry to professor bins along with the explanation that at home she had more then read all the books given to her for hogwarts. This only pleased him more. He grinned "Fifty points to Gryffindor and another 10 for Mrs. Grangers knowledge. Keep up the good work girls". Both her and Hermione flushed at this idea. It had only been a day and because of both her and Hermione Gryffindor had already made the lead.

Again class ended and she received several slaps on the back and an occasional whistle. She started to show Hermione the various things she needed to know. Seamus Finigan and a few other Gryffindor boys wolf whistled at her. This only made the prior blush even worse. Soon she had made friends with all the Gryffindors before even reaching lunch. She piled mashed potatoes, gravy, baked chicken,green beans, roasted carrots, sauted mushroom, and some sauted onions onto her plate. She then drank some milk form her goblet cheerfully. Never had she ever had this many friends. Despite it being extremely creepy that many of the Gryffindor boys wolf whistled at her she dealt with it.

Suddenly Draco walked over. "Aillie not dating any of these Gryffindors are you? You are the only good one they have you know. Last thing you need to do is soil even that for them". This did not go unnoticed as Aillie had hoped. Suddenly all the Gryffindor boys were shouting things like "Is it odd that I just noticed how hot Aillie is? I told you she was a ten out of ten! Dose Draco really think we wont try to go out with her?". The whole Great Hall could hear and Draco looked livid. Somehow nobody could shake the feeling that the boys were being serious. Soon the rest of the Great Hall were talking about her. Even the much older boys and a few girl looked at her with thirsty looks. Many girls giving her hateful looks. Draco stomped off and Aillie fallowed him out the great hall. "I'm sorry Draco! Please just ignore them! I don't plan on dating anyone any time soon!". He just nodded and stomped the rest the way off. Aillie ran back to the great hall and quickly finished her food. She then ran straight to Transfiguration.

Since all of Gryffindor had been talking about the incident in professor Bin's class professor Mcgonagall had heard about it. She promptly asked her to show her what she did. She repeated the process and Mcgonagall looked shocked. Mcgonagall began to speak "My word I've never seen a first year do anything like this! Let alone on the first day! I would give you points, but I am told you were already given fifty. I would like to see you demonstrate more of your abilities later on. I am going to push you to do better". Aillie just nodded and looked at her clip. This one was decorated with sapphires and diamonds instead. As class commenced both her and hermione earned ten more points to Gryffindor. By the end of class the Slytherin Princess was now the Gryffindor Princess. Who would of ever thought that the Malfoy's daughter could become the Gryffindor princess over night. Still everyone in Slytherin loved her and grew up with her. The other houses seemed to have developed an extreme liking for her as well.

The last class of the day was defense against the dark arts with professor Quirrell. He stuttered so much Aillie could not understand him. So she decided to put her hair piece into her hair magically. She left one long strand of curly hair out. She then made matching ear rings and made adjustments to her outfit. She pulled out a potion she made at home something she could do without doing underaged magic and gently put it on her face. Her face seemed to glow and she looked beautiful. She then applied some light make-up using her magic. This time nobody noticed her till class was over where she got some well deserved gawks, gasps, and of course wolf whistles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Snape's Concern**

After her first day of classes (Monday because they got the letters Friday and arrived at Hogwarts Saturday. There are no weekend classes.) Aillie had a pretty bland week outside of a few events each day. Of course the attention she received never wore off. Outside of this her knew classes is what made her week interesting. First Wednesday she had astronomy. Hermione seemed to like all of it except the notion that stars controlled the universe. This extreme was discussed in detail. The topic was in reference the the centaur lifestyle. It was a very interesting conversation for both Aillie and Hermione; although the boys seemed to hate it.

Then came flying lessons which brought a lot of drama. She should of expected this. She despite nobody taking notice was the second best there with handling a broom. Second of course to Harry who she admitted had good skill. As she watched Draco take Neville's rememberal she felt such rage. He flew up and flung it though the air while him and Harry were fighting. Yes she was mad at Harry for almost knocking her brother of his broom, but she had to admit Draco was asking for it. After Harry took off after the rememberal Aillie took flight. Getting everyone attention as flew perfectly and speedily toward Draco. Then suddenly she pulled her broom up next to him and grabbed him by the ear. Slowly forcing him down to the ground as she nagged. "How dare you or Harry act like such ignorant pricks. Throwing your lives on the line. I swear to god if you would of died I would of killed him. Then I'd be locked up in Azkaban because of you! I am going to rip you both a new asshole! Also how dare you bully people! Is that what you are nothing more then a cowardly bully who hides behind money and power. Look at me Draco! Are you an evil pig!? Cause that is the life you are choosing right now. No matter who are parents are you don't have to be an arrogant self centered prat all the time!". She panted as she was out of breath and everyone stared in shock. As he landed the Gryffindor's gave both a worried and pleased look. Aillie went to chew him out, but right then professor Mcgonagall showed up. She shut her mouth as the professor took Harry.

Everyone believed he would be dead meat, but instead he mad seeker. Unlike everyone else Aillie was not pleased with this because he almost killed her brother. As the week went on she managed to tell Harry how she felt and surprisingly he appoligized. He also laughed at the fact she drug Draco around by his ear nagging him in front everyone. She of course ignored and felt relief at his understanding.

The last and perhaps most important thing of the week had been their double potions class Friday. To anyone who was not Snape they may of thought nothing big had happened. Besides Snape's obvious glares and comments towards Harry something else was going on. Snape stared for long periods of time at Aillie. He never seemed to waver even when she stared back. She knew he was trying to figure something out. Her eyes were the kind that you would think could see into peoples souls. She was good at reading people as she stared back at him and knew he was worried about something. Her bright green eyes were now soft and she cocked her head. As Snape looked at her he thought of how much her eyes reminded him of lily. Then he stopped everything mid class when something occurred to him. Lily and James had twins! What if the little girl he had believed to be dead had been alive. What if the child he had grieved the loss of along with his beloved Lily never died. As these thoughts flooded through he had bites and pieces of the past come back. The emotion taking hold. As he saw in his head Lily holding a baby boy and girl. The boy obviously Harry and the girl was a Hailey Servina Potter. This child had even been named after him and was in his mind his own. What if this whole time the little girl the Malfoys made his god daughter was really Lily's child? He looked at her now with concern because as the more he thought about it the more it made sense. She had not been talked about for months despite Draco already being born. It was as if she never existed for those first few month. Then there is the fact that the Malfoys had the twin birthed at home according to the stories which sounded very unlike them. Lastly what are the odds that both the Malfoys and Potters had twins. The last thing hit him very hard. The fact that she looked just as much like a Malfoy as she looked like Lily. He did not want to get his hopes high. Still he had to take action, but how at the moment he did not know. He decided to take it to Dumbeldore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Taking Action**

Snape dismissed class and everyone slowly left except the very person he was concerned about. Who had a look of concern for him. Aillie stood in the middle of the classroom. She looked as if she was thinking hard about what to say. With out saying a word she flicked her wand and the door shut. "Professor are you alright? You look upset. Have I done something wrong? Did Draco or any of the other Gryffindors? I am sorry for whatever it is. If you need anything I can try and help". Snape looked shocked it was like looking at Lily all over again. He turned his back on her while tears flowed down his face. He then said in a calm voice "Actually it is you this is about. I wish to take an issue to the headmaster and I request that you come with me to his office". She looked down and stammered " I a-am n -no-not in tr-tro-trouble am I?".Fear filled her eyes and she was shaking. The tears were now dried up and he was presentable again, but now she was not. She looked like she was about to brake down in tears. Somehow in the rush he did not realize how bad of an impression the words must of left on her. He sighed and pulled her into a hug."No silly girl you are not in trouble. Now would you please pull yourself together and follow me".

He strode straight to Dumbledore's office. She followed right behind him still very confused. As they walked in she looked around the room slightly amazed. She saw a phoenix in a cage and gently she pet it gently. Dumbledore looked curious as he peered over at both her and Severus. He smiled "So what can I do for you severus?". Snape sighed as he contemplated how to put it " I have a few concerns in which Mrs. Malfoy I expect you to sit down and listen to. Dumbledore I am going to ask her a few questions and then tell you what I think". Normally Dumbledore would object to Snape questioning any students, but he realized based of Snape's look of desperation that it was important. Dumbledore nodded in agreement and Snape pulled out Veritaserum. He mixed it with a strong juice that he had conjured and then gave it to Aillie. After that he began to question her.

He then began with simple questions. Very slowly as to not hurt her in any way. "Mrs. Malfoy have you ever noticed treatment towards you i that is different than the treatment of the rest of the family?". She seemed to be choking on her words as a scrambled and very resistant yes was voiced. This shocked both Snape and Dumbledore because most would not even try to resist when put under the influence of veritaserum. He continued on, but now much more forceful "In what way or ways, to your knowledge, are you treated differently?". This caused an insane level of resistance as she started to shake and sob. Her sputtering of words were not understandable. "Repeat yourself!" Snape demanded with a look of horror on his face. He and Dumbledore had no idea of the long list of horrors they were about to listen to.

She took a long breath and in weak voice began. "M-my father h-he would b-be very mad i-if he found o-out a-ab-about this. P-pl-please don't tell him". She was now biting her nails during a nervous brake down. " H-he gets mad and h-hits s-sometimes or yells...Wh-when he gets really mad he uses spells. I-I don't know w-what I do most of the time". She paused again and now her nail was bleeding and she was hyperventilating. "S-sometimes h-he locks me in my room and w-wont feed me for weeks. I-I can-can't even sleep anymore b-because he sneaks in. H-he t-touches me and do-dose things". At this point both Snape and Dumbledore where a nasty shade of green. She on the other hand was red in the face and pale whenever she stopped sobbing. "H-he ra-rapes me almost every night. A-actually a-a lot more. I-I'm scared!".

This was where it stopped and snape put out his hands to end it. "Not only have I established the unfair treatment needed to prove my theory, but at this point it dose not even matter all that much if the theory is true. I think she may actually be James and Lily's daughter. This would explain her unfair treatment, their daughter being missing that horrible night, and is supported by the fact that her existence was not mentioned till months after when supposedly her and draco where born. To top it all of she has Lily's eyes". Dumbledore nodded and placed both hands on his desk to stand up.

Dumbledore walked around the room for a second as he thought deeply. "Severus I believe you are correct and now of a way to test it. We will need Potter and Draco to be present. I wish to be sure that she is not only a potter, but I want to be sure that if she is not a Malfoy and not a Potter that possibility is not overlooked. After this is done regardless of if she is either of their children we are going to say that me and Minerva questioned her. We are going to mention that we used veritaserum on her to stop the ministry from claiming her to be a liar. No doubt he will be put in azkaban for this, but not likely very long unless she can account for him doing anything that is involved with the dark lord or use of something forbidden.

Suddenly Aillie spoke up. "H-headmaster Dumbledore I have some things I want to say". At this the room went silent and she drew in a sharp breath. " I want you to attempt to keep things looking clean in my family. It is not just my sake at hand and looking at this long term your plan may be flawed. I am known by my father's friends and when the dark lord does return even more risk will be put on my head. Draco will be burdened with having to support him and his mother. We will most likely be separated and if it comes to that I will deny all of it. Now what can be done is something very smart. We could simply blackmail my father or explain the situation only to a few members of the ministry to work out special arrangements. I can stay at hogwarts all year with Draco. If needed during the summer you can secretly send us to an alternate home. For now we need to keep this a secret because I do not wish to seal a horrible fate for Draco. Listen to me I will only see my father monitored under public events. This way our lives are not put in danger by other death eaters or the dark lord himself. Lastly I think we should have the ministry forcefully move a portion of my father's assets over so that if he tries anything like not taking care of me or Draco we have what we need". She was panting because she had in a nervous ramble only taken about thirty seconds to say all of this. It was understood though as Dumbledore nodded. He then turned away "Severus I am going with her plan. Fetch Minerva,Harry, and Draco. I'll write to cornelius about this. In the meantime we will get our stories straight and see who exactly she belongs to".

As they all filled the room she felt her heart sink. Harry,Draco, and professor Mcgonagall all looked confused. Mcgonagall's lips were pressed together in a thin line a she frowned. Her arms crossed as though she expected something like a misbehaving child. What she and everyone else got served as a major shock. Dumbledore waved his hand getting their attention. He had a very serious and sorrowful look on his face as he then cleared his throat. "I think you should all take a seat" then with a flick of his wand three more chairs appeared. Slowly they all sat down and professor Mcgonagall was the most resistant. After they were all seated he again began to speak "I have brought you hear to both tell you many horrible truths and to tell you a concern we need you to help address. First off living with the Malfoys is no longer suitable for Draco or his beloved sister". Dumbledore included this part so that when Draco stood to yell in protest he would look next to him to see his sobbing sister. Aillie sat there a nervous reck clutching her hair and cry. She mouthed the words I'm sorry at him and then he slowly sat back down looking as though he had watch somebody die. Dumbledore looked down with sorrowful eyes "I want you to know that this conversation is not to be repeated to anyone with out Aillie's permission and mine. Lucius Malfoy has been abusing your sister Draco in ways that break my heart. He has been using forbidden spells on her, beating her, starving her, isolating her, verbally abusing her, and sexual assualting her". As he finished a few tears went down Dumbledore's cheek. "Because of this we are aware of circumstances that could cause grave problems. Your father will not be put in azkaban. He has to many connections to the dark lord that if made public not only would your financial state be ruined your social and physical well being would be in danger as well. All year round you will spend at hogwarts or at alternate homes of your choosing. It is your sisters request that you not be separated and I hope you are okay with this arrangement". Dumbledore paused to look around the room. He saw a livid professor Mcgonagall, a shocked Harry who was gawking at Aillie, Severus with a murderous look on his face as he stood protectively behind her, and the haunted eyes of Draco Malfoy staring directly into his. He sighed and proceeded "It will be arranged that a large portion of your father's money in gringotts will be moved to a vault for you both to share. In case he tries to not care for you. You will have to see your father for public parties and other events which will be watched closely by a wizard of my choosing. Perhaps even multiple wizards of my choosing. Your father will be made aware after we have legally taken away all rights he and your mother have to the two of you. Your mother will be allowed visits to you both at hogwarts which will also be monitored. Now that I have covered all this time to move on to some pressing business.

His gaze turned to Harry and then back to Draco. "I want both of you to brace yourselves and to remember that family is not just blood, but who you has treated you right your whole lives. I do not wish for either of you to get your hopes up or get depressed before this is official. Draco I want you to know that no matter what your sister loves you and considers you her brother". He looked at them both to see how they were taking this and Mcgonagall cut in "Albus where exactly are you going with this?". He sighed and folded his hands together in thought as how to word it. "I want you all to know that we have reason to believe that not only that Aillie may not be a member of the Malfoy family, but she may also be a member of the potter family. Something that has been covered up is that Harry had a twin sister who went missing on the night of James and Lily Potter's murder. Not only do physical similarities lead us to believe this, but the fact that people knew of Draco's birth several months before they knew of Aillie's birth, Aillie was much smaller then Draco when seen as infants, many rumors went around in the past that Draco was born an only child in a hospital then everyone of those people wound up denying their claims days later saying that both babies were born at home and lastly Lucius Malfoy being a Death Eater at the time had the means to take Aillie away before anyone could arrive at the home. Now how we test this is with a form of old magic which will show if you are directly related. Those who are directly related will have their blood remain crimson red and those unrelated will have their blood changes colours.

They both looked shocked after Dumbledore said this and then he asked them to stand up. "Severus and Minerva this requires that both students cut their hands and let it bleed into individual bowls. Heal them after they are half full. Also keep in mind their is a chance Aillie could belong to neither families". He handed them both medium sized bowls and two knifes. Harry and Draco slit there hands and bleed into the bowl. They winced in pain and as it filled half full both bowls were pulled away and their hands were healed. Next aillie had to fill both bowls the rest of the way and became very dizzy. She was made to sit down and eat after they healed her hand. The bowls were set on Dumbledore's desk and he waved his wand over both and muttered "Oikoyeveia Experutus" (greek word for family and latin word for test). Harry's bowl remained crimson and Draco's turned a dark purple. Draco then broke down into tears along with Harry, but both for entirely different reasons. Harry because he finally had a relative that did not hate him and Draco because he felt he was losing his whole life. Aillie rushed over to Draco and held him. "No matter what Draco you will always be my brother. Remember that I would do anything for you. I will never replace you or put someone ahead of you unless they are my child. I'll never abandon or hurt you unless you leave me no choice because no matter what you are my brother. All this means is that me and Harry will spend some more time together, but I will always be around you and always care about you. You want to know the one reason I regretted not being in Slytherin is because I was not going to be in the same house as you Draco. You are my everything you have been all I have ever had for so long. How could you ever think I would stop being your sister?". At this Draco looked up at her and quickly dried his eyes and Harry followed suit. Now all that had to be worried about was finalizing it which would be without a doubt easy. Dumbledore then looked at Mcgonagall "If anyone outside this groups of people and Fudge ask you questioned the girl and had this arranged. If we say it was Severus to Lucius his cover will be blown as a double agent." With that they all went off to bed. They had more then skipped dinner, so Dumbledore had various foods delivered to them with enchantments so only they could eat them. They all slipped off into a blissful nights sleep even Aillie who had not had such a thing in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Troll In The Dungeons!**

After professor Quirrell screamed about the troll in the dungeon only two student were not screaming their heads of or looking around frantically. Both Hermione Granger and Aillie Malfoy or her real name Hailey Servina Potter were in the girls bathroom. Despite Aillie's many attempts to comfort Hermione from the cruel words ron had said nothing seemed to work. She tried to keep herself calm as she watched the poor girl sob. She swore when she got hold of Ron she would kill him. When Hermione almost stopped crying they were locked inside a room with a troll. Aillie instinctively though Hermione behind her in desperation to protect her friend as the troll aimlessly swung at them. Thankfully the troll had missed her by only a centimeter. She screamed loudly attempting to get attention and then suddenly Harry burst in fallowed by the flaming haired idiot.

Hermione crawled and ducked under whatever she could during the troll attack. Aillie on the other hand only knew of three spells she could use in this situation all of which were forbidden. She pulled out her wand and looked at the troll and it swung right at her. This time it did not miss her at all. She was not dead only injured. Blood drained from her head and her arm was broken. She had felt worse pain though she lifted her wand and went to say the killing curse when a series of very old memories flooded through. She saw her birth mother and father. She even remember seeing Harry. All the memories made her so happy except the last. A horrid looking man with evil sounding voice was in her house along with a few others. Before that her father had left the room and blasts could be heard. Both her and Harry were already crying. As voldemort stepped up to kill Harry a conversation was had about what to do with the girl. It was Lucius Malfoy's voice. He picked her up and at that moment she watched her mother get slaughtered. Loud screaming filled the air and then all she could see was a flash of green light hit Harry's head before she was taken away. As the memory faded tears rolled down her cheeks and she gasped for air. The troll lay on the ground and the teachers had just arrived. At first Mcgonagall gave her lecture saying they all got lucky till she spotted Aillie in the teachers ran over and healed her quickly. Then she sat up still sick and in extreme pain. " Professors Hermione was crying and I was comforting her. Then Harry and Ron came in to help please don't be mad". She was a blood mess and twinged as she bent her arm. They had not noticed it was broken. She looked up and then pointed at her arm which was then promptly healed.

"I'm sorry I have caused such a mess. I guess I bleed a lot!". In her head it sounded like the right thing to say and they all looked shocked by it. Hermione tackling her in tears. These ones being happy tears and held her. "You don't ever have to die for me or endanger yourself for me" Hermione's voice cracked out as she sobbed. Aillie looked down confused "Well of course I don't have too". The teachers all looked as though they were confused and Snape began to question her. "How did you almost die for miss Granger if the boys were the ones doing the saving?". Aillie sighed and stumbled slightly "Well when the troll swung at Hermione I pushed her out the way and stole its attention. It finally hit me and I went to kill it when I lost to much blood and blacked out. I would of used the killing curse if I had to. I am glad the boys found a different way to handle it though". Now everyone seemed in awe of Aillie who had thrown herself in front a troll for Hermione. They were awarded 350 points some of which were awarded by Snape.

As everyone left Aillie stayed behind with the teachers and pulled on professor Snape's robes to get his attention. She looked like a little kid who looked at their parent in need except her body was more then developed and her eyes were like pools of depression. As she tugged he could see she was desperate. He then walked into the hall with her behind him. He headed to his quarters and she fallowed suit. Much to his dismay he had to help her. He hated that he had to because in so many ways it was torment to look into Lily's eyes again. He turned to his desk and began to go through papers. She sat across him and he looked up "Well out with it you silly girl!". She nodded and slowly stammered out that she wanted to know how the meeting with Fudge had gone. It seemed urgent to her and Snape was sensed the urgency. He sighed and shuffled some papers then calmly addressed her his voice in a mellow tone. "Mrs. Malfoy I was in formed by owl that it is being arranged and that Fudge agreed to it after hearing the circumstances under which you were questioned. Almost all his money is being moved as we speak and proper care takers will be selected for various tasks. It did occur to Dumbledore that in order for the Malfoy family to keep it's prowess amongst the death eaters you will need an excuse along with your brother as well to stay at hogwarts over the summer. You will be allowed however to visit friends for a few weeks during your break. Dumbledore's reasoning, that he will give your father and me to spread around to avoid a shattered family reputation, is that you're seeking extra studies at hogwarts so you can be exceptionally better then the other students. Now with this being considered you will actually have to do this. Now leave you silly girl". She shook her head no and looked at her feet. Her eyes full of tears "Professor I thought you cared about me. I am sorry for bugging you, but I wanted to ask if I have to stay with someone could it maybe be you?". Severus looked wearily at the girl or more like shattered remains of a person before him. He then spoke softly "You're named after me and are in my mind my child, so I care very much for you. If I were to watch you and Draco it would have to be with someone else and my involvement be unknown to your father. I would love for you to stay with me though". Her eyes weld with tears as she flung her arms around him. Severus thought of how maybe this was not that bad as he felt such happiness at her embrace. He then pulled away. "Now go down to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing this instant". She left silently after muttering a thank you, goodbye, and most important was the I love you to both of them. 


End file.
